Treasures
by Tamelion
Summary: Love & Hatred. Dark and Light. All these feeling and things erupted in Draco's 6th year. Once 2 new students arrive, there is more to be found. Secrets Reveled! Dangerous and embarrasing secrets. Character death! hints of hd : LTDM,HGST, RWDT
1. New Students

Okay peoples, I'm starting a new fic. Don't worry I'll finish within. But not now. I'm like the Queen of Cliff hangers. Anyways This isn't a H/D fic okay? I'm tired of doing H/D's. I'm gonna try other pairings. Please R&R, I *need* more reviews. The Reviews like boost up my confidence. I'll take even bad reviews, just as long as you read my stories. Now about this fic, there's gonna be new characters and if you haven't read Within you might want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the beginning of Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. Surprisingly nothing had changed, well maybe some teachers plus they were new ones. The same old decorations, same people except the first years.The same friends, he didn't actually call them friends They were people who you could agree with. He sat between Blaise and Pansy who was now snuggled up with Arnie. He frowned distastefully at the girl. He shuddered to think that he was almost married to the wench.

He directed his gaze to the head tables , The chair that professor Bins use to sit in during his previous years was now replaced with a strict looking woman. Her grayish brown hair which was now in a bun made her look quite old even though her face was clear and young. This was what fascinated Draco the most. She had blue piercing eyes and a pointy nose. To her right was Professor Trelwany ( I think thats how you spell it) , who was trying to engage in a conversation with her, but she ignored his attempts. Suddenly the Great Hall was Silent as the new students were sorted into their Group. 10 were sorted into Gryffindor, 14 to Slytherin, 7 to Ravenclaw and 9 to HufflePuff. 

Dumbledore rose and clapped his hands together. " Before we eat, I have 2 new exchanged students to sorted into their houses. Now I would like you to welcome them to your house, and make sure there don't feel uninvited in any activities. Professor McGonagall would sort these new students" A tall boy appeared from behind Dumbledore, behind him was a girl who fiddled with her skirt nervously. Draco sat on his legs so he could get a better look at them, apparently they were brother and sister. Both of them had brown skin and long black hair. The boy had several piercings on each ear and in his hair he had several strands dyed green. If you looked closely you'd notice his hair was in a braid which stopped at his hips. At first Draco mistaken him for a girl until he noticed that he wasn't wearing a skirt. He was very pretty. Suddenly the malfoy shook his head, trying to get rid of the vague thought. Looking even more closely he noticed that they had? Green eyes!?!? Of all the the strange things he had seen in his lifetime, this was the strangest. His sister was the opposite, Her was curly and fluffy. She had no piercings, no dyed hair. She looked like any girl but with green eyes. 

" Tsunami, Label" McGonagall called out. The boy stepped forward and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on him and he waited. " SLYTHERIN!" He took of the hat and walked toward the Slytherin Table. McGonagall called the girl up. " Tsunami, Shiviti ( oh and Label is pronounced Laa- bell like a bell. laa as in 'lu'ck . Shiviti is She-ve-tea)" The Girl was sorted into Ravenclaw. 

The food appeared on their tables and they started to eat. He kept his eyes on Label for what seem like an eternity( were did I learn these big words?)until the boy' caught his eye and winked at him. He looked away with a blush and ate his food. During the meal he found out that Label was the same age as him and he would be in most of his classes. This was an opportunity to get to know him better.

The First years and Label followed Draco through the noisy crowds,out of the Great Hall and towards the Dungeons. They climbed down staircases yawning and dragging their feet. At the end of the hall hung a portrait of a Knight. " Here we are." said Draco.

" Password" the knight asked. 

" Deve' Borrum. This is the password for now. We change it every week." He told them. The portrait door swung open. They all stepped inside- and found themselves in the Slytherin Common room, dull with very expensive looking furniture. Draco pointed to the stairs that lead them to the girls dormitory and to the stairs that lead them to the boys dormitory.

" Boys follow me." He Headed towards one of the staircases that lead to the boys dormitory. At the top of the stairs there were about seven doors all labeled with numbers. Draco pointed at the door with the number 1 carved on it." This is where the first years sleep. Label follow me." The first years, Draco and Label went into their Dormitories. Inside Label found his bed which was by a green paneled window. The room was decorated with silver, and green curtains. He noticed that his trunk had been brought up. He feel back on his bed and sighed. 

" The rest of the Slytherins should be arriving soon. They should show you around the school grounds. Since Dumbledore didn't tell you this I'll tell you, The Forest is forbidden and make sure your on time to your classes." He looked at the boy straight in his eyes and blushed. With a nod to turned around and opened the door to leave. 

" Whats your name?" He heard the boy asked just as he stepped through the door.

" Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said and closed the door. He leaned against the door and took a long breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco headed to the green house were they studied Herbology with Professor Sprout. He mentally reminded himself that Label would be there, he would make sure he was paired up with him. 

* after Herbology*

Draco kicked himself mentally. He had acted like such an idiot, he almost compared himself to pansy. Ignoring all the strange looks he was getting from his classmates he headed to his History Of Magic class with the new teacher replacing Professor Bins. 

From behind he heard someone call his name, He turned around and saw Label walking towards him. He was glued to that one spot, his cheeks felt like they were burning. 

" Hey Draco. Um.. Do you mind telling me were the History of Magic class is." Label said smiling. 

" Sure... follow me." he managed to say. He felt quite okward. He never felt this way about anyone. Especially boys, but label was different. Besides his appearance his attitude was different as well. Draco had expected him to be a Goth or something like that, but he was really nice and quite. He found out that he was very smart to. They made their way to the class and took their seats beside each other. Draco found out that the new teachers names was Agnes Par'vouch. Just like the old class with Professor bins this was boring as well. Next they would have Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Draco sighed and gave Label a quick glance. Unfortunately Label had seen this and made a noise which sounded like a cat purring. He was interrupted by Professor Par'vouch's stern gaze, He gave her an innocently looking smile and continued taking notes. " Halloween's not far away. We usually have a ball, but we have to be in costume and we have to ask someone to go with us, anyone in mind?" the malfoy whispered to Label.

There was brief silence before he responded." I'm thinking about asking a Gryffindor."

Draco made a choking sound making the Professor give him a questioning look. He shook his head and averted his eyes to his book. 

" Who." he asked painfully.

" I don't know what his name is." Draco blinked. He? " um He has green eyes and black hair. I heard he's a Quidditch captain." *Potter* He felt the anger boiling in him. First he refuses to become friends, he picks the weasel and mudblood over me, he accused my dad of being a Death Eater, he beats me at *every* Quidditch game and now he's captured the first boy he has every liked rapt attention. Suddenly he saw bolts of silver and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guess what?!? Cliff Hanger! Mwahahaha. I think this chapter is crappy. I really think Its crappy. Man I wish I could right better stories. Anyways R&R. Please. I need more reviews. Man where's my Enya Music when you need it. I hate my life. *peachy*.


	2. Decisions

well I wasn't expecting some to review so fast? I just put it up yesterday. oh well. Uh thanks Ssilence I think thats how you spell it. And I'll try to make the chapters longer. You know we all have a bedtime. R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madam Promfrey was not pleased at all. First,one of the second years blew up their potions and now is laying in one off the beds with two heads. Now she has to take care of a fallen student, could things get any worse. Sorry she asked. Suddenly Professor Par'vouch and Label burst into the room holding a limp body. She rushed over to their side and helped them place the boy on one of the beds.

" What happened?" Madam Promfrey asked grimly.

" He lost control of his magic. Label would you happen to know why?" She asked the boy questionly without looking at him. " No" the boy replied.

" Alright, I'll do what I can. You to can go now." she said shooing them away with her hands. She close they door behind them and sighed, this wasn't the first time it happened. She retrieved a few potions from the medicine cabinet and headed for the bed that held the boy that had blown up his potion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had been awakened by a constant clanging noised coming from a bed to his right. The noise suddenly stop and the curtain around his bed was pulled by Madam Promfrey. Draco tried to read her face expression but stopped when his head started to hurt.. She had a potion in her hand which she placed on a table 5 inched away from the bed.

" Ahh, your awake." She said cheerfully. At the foot of his bed stood an small table full of candies. This surprised Draco. No one had every gave him candy when his was in the hospital Wing until now. She picked up a Bertie Botts box and tossed it to him. " You need something in your stomach before you take the potion. Oh.... Dumbledore should arriving soon." She disappeared and came back five minutes later holding a try filled with food. She placed the tray of t he table by the bed and headed to her office, leaving Draco to himself. For 3 minutes he had been in deep thought, he didn't notice Professor Dumbledore as he walked in. He was a bit startled when Professor Dumbledore finally spoke to him.

" How do you feel?" He asked him cheerfully. Draco gave him a questioning look. * How can he be happy? This isn't the most happiest event*

" Fine sir. Did you come just to see how I was doing?" Said Draco trying not to glare at the aged man.

" Ah... just like your father. But your right thats not all I came to see you about Mr. Malfoy. We will keep you in here for a few days. I have asked Mr.Tsunami to bring your books and homework. One more question before I go. Do you know why you lost control?" Dumbledore asked quirking his eyebrows.

" No sir." He lied.Dumbledore nodded at him, of course not easily fooled. He left quietly, without a word. Draco sighed, he shouldn't have over-reacted like that. He made a complete fool of himself in front of Label and the other students. He mused to himself quietly, somehow Label was by his bed stroking his hair. Quietly he lay there enjoying the silky hand stroke his hair, disregarding the heat that was growing in his lower anatomy. He new label would notice his erection sooner or later, so he opened his eyes and pulled himself up. 

" Oh! your awake."Label said, a bit surprised. His expression was unreadable like always. " I was going to wake you up, but you looks so peaceful in your sleep. " There was a faint blush on his cheeks, but Draco banished the thought.

" Dumbledore told me that you were going to bring me homework here for me. Is that it?" He looked over the boys shoulder, were three books were piled up on a table. He winced slightly. He had only be unconscious a day. He sighed mentally and pulled the covers of. With quick action Label stop him.

" I don't think Madam Promfrey would like you out of bed." Something about the way he said that made Draco want to snog him senseless. He obeyed silently.

" Don't worry. Shes letting me out in a few hours"

" Whatever. Anyways, I have to go. " He said with a wink. " Don't worry about the homework. It's not as bad as it looks.Bye." With that he exited the room. Once again it was quiet a dreary. It seemed like every where Label went, he lightened things up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked out of the hospital wing in a fowl mood. Anyone he came across him would have received a glare or a scowl. A huge black storm followed him every where he went , the students knew better to approach him so they stayed out of his way. Stalking his way to the dungeons , he ceased walking as the Slytherin portrait drew nearer. Muttering the password, he stepped inside as it swung open and closed with a loud thud. Other students present at the time, poked their heads through the doors that led to the common room and stared at him with a hint of concern. One of these students was Milicent Bulstrode. She opened her mouth and closed it uppurtly as he stalked of to his room. He could hears the whispers behind him but he ignored it. He ignored everything in fact. He even ignored Label as he greeted him cheerfully at the top of the stair case. He frowned at his behavior.

Once in his room, he flung himself on his bed and sighed. The thought that he had ignored Label nagged him so much that he could fall asleep. Practically jumping out of bed. He grabbed his cloak and ran out of his room. He navigated himself to Label's room and pushed the door forward with a loud creek. He peered inside quietly, he conscious was telling him that any person a mile away could have heard the creek and his conscious was right. Label stared up blankly at him from his bed. The desire to kill who every had awaken him was bluntly obvious on his face. 

" Draco, what do you think your doing." He grunted as he pulled the covers over his head. " It's like midnight."

" Actually its 4." He said smirking. He didn't even notice the flying pillow until it hit him smack dab in the middle (as in his face). " Thats what you get..." the boy muttered under the blanket. Finally pulling of the blanket, he sat up and gave the blonde a look he couldn't quite identify.(-- that was lame)

" You still haven't answered my question." 

" My aren't we in a bad mood.Do you mind?" He pointed towards the bed. Label nodded and shifted slightly. " Anyways I could sleep, so I thought I'd come and visit you." He had never noticed how beautiful Green was. The Color suited Label despite his color. The Dark skin and the green eyes made him look exotic and exquisite in the moonlight. Draco licked his lips self-consously. (do you every have those moments when you just this words should be there cause it sounds right? I'm having one now) 

" At 4 in the morning! Are you mad. Maybe you should go back to H.W. (hospital wing)" While Label was talking , he stared his full pink lips absentmindly (another one of those word moments) He inched himself forward by an inch. Label didn't seem to notice and continue blabbing about how sick he was.

" Maybe I should be heading back. Even though I might not fall asleep." He muttered.

" You know you can always sleep with me. If your ok with it." Labels gave him a quick glance and looked at the floor.

" Are you sure you want me to." Label nodded and smiled shyly. With that Label tossed his cloak and shoes to the floor. He climbed under the covers and patted the spotted beside him. " You coming?" Label slid under the blanket and cuddled up with Draco. ~ Its the only way the bed will fit us~ draco thought. ~thank goodness his hair is in a bun or it would be everywhere. I wonder what it would like to run his hand through it.~ He lay there silently listening to the other boys breathing, soon enough he found himself falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning,Label woke up in an empty bed. He could still feel Draco warm body against his. It was hard enough liking 2 boys who were mortal enemies but if they both like you what would you do. The question was, should he choose Harry or Draco...

~ I'm probly the cause for his magic outbreak. I need to talk to Ti Ti (-- his sister)~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED (-- that is so corny. aint it?)

Anyways, I tried to make it longer. But I failed! Like always. Oh and the message from me at the top is wrong. I wrote this fic a few months back before my keyboard broke again! I swear this is the most Crappiest chapter I ever written. I'm being Pressured. Oh but I have good news! I JUST SAVE MONEY ON MY CAR INSUREANCE WITH GIECO! just kidding. I might be getting an X-box or a Game Cube for my birthday which is in a month. DECEMBER 11TH! But... my mom wants to know whats the difference between an X-Box and a Game Cube. If anyone knows please tell me! R&R


	3. Quidditch

Hey folks, sorry about the 4 month or longer delay. U see my computer wasn't working and being the type of mom, my mom is, she didn't want to fix it right away. Said it was for my own good. Yea right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Quidditch 

After taking a shower, Label instantly went in search of his sister. With much luck he found her in the library. She was 4 rows ahead of the Restricted area, which he had not heard about. Looking up, she placed the book she was reading on her lap and patted the space next to her. Smiling as he sat next to her on the wooden floor, she leaned against his shoulder .

" So what's the prob? Don't give me that look, I know when something wrong." She smiled and looked at him with sympathy. Label hated when his sister read his mind. She knew him a little to well then he'd like to know. Sighing, he leaned against the bookcase and felt the hard wood hit his back.

" Since your a girl, I expect you to know this, I think. Anyways, say this girl-"

" You." she said instantly.

Label winced inwardly but continued. " - liked this guy-"

" Harry." she smiled at his shocked look. // oh I'm good// she thought. 

~_ omg... she's good~ _" - but then she liked this other guy-"

" Draco."

" Would you stop doing that!!" he yelled. 

" Be quiet or the librarian will here you." she said smiling.

Glaring at her he continued. " But *I* don't know if they like me. Ti Ti , I want to ask Harry 

to the dance, but then again I want to ask Draco. I'm not even sure if they even like guys. I don't 

even have the gut to approach Harry and Draco... well I don't think he would like to talk to someone like me... I mean he a Malfoy. I heard that particular family doesn't like muggle borns." He said with an exasperated sigh. 

Shiviti straightened and gave her older brother a stern look. " Label of all the ridiculous this you've said the me this has passed beyond orv'al. First of all I don't give a shit what you've heard about the Mafloy's. Second, we are also purebloods, but that doesn't matter. Third and lastly, the 

boy does like you. Otherwise he wouldn't have been talking to you at all. Even if he did, he probably call you a bad name, like that poor girl called Hermoine. Yes, I know about her. ( Talk about an aggressive sister.0_0) Obviously is Draco you should ask, because you wouldn't be obsessing about him so much." 

" I'm not obsessing-" he retorted, but was stopped by his sister hand. " Uh.. thank sis.. see you later." He hugged her and ran off quickly. Smiling she went back to the forgotten book on her lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Label attended his morning classes until it was lunch time. By then he had planned to ask Draco to go to the dance with him tomorrow. Walking towards the Slytherin table he sat between his friends Jake and Dorrin, a couple of 7 yrs, not noticing the silver eyes following his every movement. 

" Hey Bell, did you hear about that Collin kid?" Dorrin said as Label sat down.

Label shook his head in response and waited. " You didn't? Where have you been? Oh 

wait I don't want to know." He smirked. 

" Shut up and tell me." He snapped back.

" Cranky aren't we?" This time Jake said it. " While Dor there tries to reclaim his sanity, I'll tell you what happened." Dor shot him a look, but kept quiet.

" The Collin kid was attacked in the forbidden forest. Why he was there, they don't know. 

Dumbledore just announced it. The Crucio curse was used on him. He's in the hospital right 

now as we speak."

" Isn't that curse one of the unforgiven curses and who found him?" Label asked. 

" Yea it is and it was the weasel, potters friend who found him." he said with distaste. 

Label ignored the tone in his friend voice when he said Harry's name. " Guys, I don't feel hungry anymore, I'll see you later." He drawled and left.

* Quidditch Pitch*

Label landed in the center of the pitch and inhaled sharply. He had been flying for 30 min and his hair was already messy. His braid was undid and falling loosely around his shoulders and his back. Placing him broom on the ground he fixed his hair and his robe before anyone else saw him.

Picking his broom up, he headed for the broom shed. Suddenly a hand gripped him by his shoulder firmly in place. Whirling around he jumped back as he saw Professor Snapes shape

" Ah Mr. Tsunami, we missed you during lunch." The Professor drawled, releasing his shoulder.

" Uh I was not hungry, sir."

" Hm... Mr. Tsunami I couldn't help but notice your flying. When did you plan on joining the

team? No? We just take this as an assignment. I want you to join the team. How you say? 

Today the Slytherin team are having try-out . Don't worry you'll pass with flying colors. Oh... 

don't tell anybody about this conversation." He said in a big huff. After catching his breath the

Professor put his black demeanor on and left without a word. 

He waited a few minutes until he left, forgetting to put his broom away. That same afternoon Label came back and retrieved his broom from were he placed it. Heading towards the Try-outs he fixed his clothes, which would soon be ruffled from flying. He stole a glance at Draco, the seeker, a noted he well toned body. Every time he saw the other boy something would stir in him. He couldn't quite identify it as all emotions were unidentified to him. Silently walking up to the line, he sat quietly and waited his turn. 30 min later it was his turn. Standing up he positioned himself and lifted up into the air. At first he did a couple of tricks, then dives. Next he tested his speed a strength. Last of all he weight resistance. When he was done he sat down by the stands and watched the other try-out as it so was called. 

When the try-out had ended, the team captain, Ernie, announced who would be on the team. 

" First of all I would like to say to the people that did not make the team, you didn't make it 

because you were not good. Ok? Here we go, Olivia Keaton, chaser, Dorrin Calor, chaser, 

Milli, bludger and Label Tsunami, you will back up Draco. You may all go now." The ones that 

sis not make it groaned and grumbled to themselves as they left. Label on the other hand had a 

huge grin on his face, very similar to the one on Draco's as he watched him leave. 

" Oh, boys and girls practice is in an 1 an 30 minutes." He yelled after them. The smile on both boys faces instantly fell.

* After Practice*

Label and the other Slytherin's headed toward their shower rooms with towels around their waists. Label blushed, he'd never been in a room with half naked boys before or showered. The bad or should I say good part about it was Draco took the one next to him, enhancing his blush. 

Taking a deep breath the pulled his towel off and hung it on the wall. Quickly turning the shower head towards him and putting it on, he ignored that behind him a couple of boys were staring at his ass lustfully. ~ _I have to turn around once in a while~ _he said to himself. Gathering enough courage he turned around grabbed the shampoo on the wall, he lathered it in his hair and washed it out, he glanced at Draco and inhaled sharply. The boys features looked even better with his clothes and wet.

His blonde wet hair hung limply around his head and those gray eyes looking straight at you!!!!! They bother looked away the moment they caught each other looking. How were they suppose to explain this to each other. 

* Main Corridor*

Just as he was turning around the bend, his name was called by an unknown person. Turning around he found himself within kissing length of Harry Potter. He flinched slightly but remained still.

" Hi..." He said nervously

" Hey I heard you joined the Slytherin Team. I just wanted to wish you good luck." 

" U h, thanks. Is that all?" Label said questionly. 

" Well no. I think I can trust you. " He said looking around nervously " I was wondering if you 

could hand around Malfoy for a bit. Um.... I want to know if he.. uh.. .like me. " Label detected

a faint blush as he said that. 

He blinked. " Uh sure... would you like to talk about this later or tomorrow/" He managed to say

" Sure. Tomorrow. Thanks Label. I knew I could Trust you." He said while running off. 

" Your welcome. " He choked out tearfully. His chances with any of the boys were gone. He 

headed for the Slytherin common room, letting his tears fall out in the open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guess what? CLIFFHANGER!!. So folks but I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Wouldn't you agree. Sorry for the delay ,Oh and I got Game Cube. Pretty good though.


	4. Does It Go Beyond

Chapter 4:

Does It Go BEYOND?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey Peps. I know you guys want to kill me right now. More Reviews please... I'm getting desperate. Harry going on strike, he's tired of being portrayed as a Desperate Gryffindor who is in love with Slytherin. Sorry for my delay. I'm gonna try and update With in . Yea. Enjoy. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been four days since Label's encounter with Harry, and he has been doing exactly what he was asked. He hung around Draco more than he was supposed to, he learned what the boy disliked, enjoyed, but nothing of his feeling. Without realizing it, he has been studying the boys features, noticing the way he smiles when he's in the air, the pattern he walks, things that wouldn't interest Harry one bit. 

He would meet Harry on Wednesdays and tell him everything that he learnt (more like report) ,not accomplishing much out of it. Although, Draco seemed to be enjoying his company, he always smiled at Label, inviting him to sit next to him during the meals. He even met his friends. Over the days, Label learnt that they had surprisingly a lot in common. 

While Harry was being a love sick Gryffindor, he was an emotional wreck. It was not meant to be like this. He did not wish to fall in love with the Malfoy, but one cannot control feelings. He was Emotionally Torn between wanting to help Harry and hurting him severely. Neither he or his sister could find a solution for his problem. Who said problems had solutions? And so he continued his task, sauntering deeper and deeper into an dark depressing abyss of lost hope. (did I improve or what?)

The person called Label... lonely... self-conscious.... depressed... These were words that ran through his head daily. As ironic as it seems, he is lonely, mentally that is. He wants someone to bind to him, some to love, take care, be affectionate towards him. Wait? Where were these thought coming from? Bind? A human can't bind. or is he human at all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Bell' wait up" Draco ran a little faster to catch up to the dark boy. Label slowed down, waiting for the other to catch up. He had not spoken to him in a while. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't ignoring Draco, it just that someone as mentally unstable as he need time to think Alone....

" Hey,... uh the dance is tomorrow and I was wondering...." there was a nervous pause." I.... Would 

you go with me to the dance?" He bit his lip and gave him a nervous smile.

" Well, it never dawned to me that you were the nervous type. Hmm... Another thing I didn't 

know about you..." He muttered the last sentence to himself.

" Is that your answer or what?" He said, with a hint of cockyness. It seams that Fate has yet to 

show mercy on him. Just when he was walking out of his abyss, something seemed to grab hold of him and pull him back into the dark hole. What should he do, Harry likes Draco, but so did he. He looked directly into those expressive gray eyes, he could not refuse. " I will go with you." he said finally. 

To he surprise, the Blonde pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck on his cheek. Talk about male 

bonding. Draco pulled back and smiled at he shyly. 

" I have Double potions. So I'll see you later, ok?" He said making a hasty retreat.

" Uh Draco, I have double potions to." He smirk at the boys bluntness. 

" Ok, then lets go." He hooked his arm around the other boys arm and led them to there afternoon 

class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During Potions, they have been studying Love Potions. Now you may think love potions are easy to teach. But when your in a room full of hentai minded Slytherins and naive and fidgety HufflePuffs, one seems to lose it mind. And the *one* is Professor Severus Snape. He stormed into the room normally, and glared at his students. 

" Instead of studying Love Potions today, we will be learning about the Tyriss Asybuson." The Professor drawled, earning moans from his students.(oh pronounced Ty-que-sis Ais-bo-sens) " Open your text books to page 564. Mr. Zabini would you read out loud for us?" The boy nodded at the professor and read. 

' _ The Tyriss Asybuson are very unique creatures. They are often mistaken as veela's if s seen at night. As a fact, the Tyriss are closely related to Veela's and are close relatives of the Alvata's. ( _sorry tinanit Enozym , I needed that for the story) _ Unlike Veela's or Alvata's , Tyriss have a specific skin color, usually the brown skin of the people of Africa. _

Tyriss where first discovered in the 1800's, in West Africa, making them for now the most recent discovered magical creature. But, The Tyriss aren't exactly Magical creatures. Similar to Veela's, the Tyriss have humans from and are born with these forms. The Word Tyriss Asybuson is Sierra Leonenian for Dark Angels. As it has been proven that Tyriss are born with wings, which disappears when the child reaches the age of 1. The Tyriss can be easily identified when in heat. When in heat, a male Tyriss' hair color changes, usually changes white. Not only their hair color, but their eye color changes to gray or an more unusual color green and purple. '

A HufflePuff raised his hand politely. " Professor, this is Double Potions. Why are we learning about

a magical creature?" 

" For our next class we will be making Potions the will prevent Tyriss from going into heat. I 

want you to know what we will be making it for and why ? Please continue Mr. Zabini."

_' A Tyriss who does not know the it's history will not know until it is 16. At the age of 16 when the transformation begins, an unsuspecting female or male Tyriss starts to have thoughts not normal to them, their wings only appear when in danger or if their mate is in danger. Just like Veela's and Alvata's , Tyriss bond. When in heat the Tyriss' vision mutates into a body heat type of sequence. That is how they identify their mate. When they chose to look for their mate, they mutate their vision. They can also smell their mate. This is that fact that relates them to the Veelas. The Female cycle s very different from the males. For a female, they do not change in appears but become utterly violent during heat. Sometimes droughts are used to keep them relaxed. See page 571 for Potions _

When angered a Tyriss' wings appear and energy saved up through there lifetime is release making them very powerful. A male Tyriss is known to be very dangerous when angered. To protect yourself from one, you must hit them on a certain spot on their back. It will only knock them out. But you must not look directly into their eyes, for you will be enchanted by it's beauty making you defenseless. Wizards to this days are still studying the magnificent creature. To learn more read the 

Titles on the bottom.'

" Class dismissed" the Professor croaked and left the room in a huff. Label stayed behind and wrote down the names of the books listed on the bottom. A little sentence caught his eyes. ' _Male Tyriss commonly have long black hair'_. closing the book and stacking it with the others, he walked out of the classroom silently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** After Charms***

Label just had charms with The Gryffindors, and it didn't go to well. When he glance at Harry, the other boy shot him an deathly glare. When he asked the boy if he would work with him, he was given the silent treatment. So he worked with Draco, much to the other boys delight. ~ What did I do now?~ he asked himself. Still deep in thought, he was pulled by his arm violent towards the boys bathroom. The person turned him around and shoved against the wall near a sink. He blinked once and stared into the angry green eyes.

" What do you think you were doing!" he yelled, shoving the other boy harder and the tile wall. 

" What are you talking about?" Using his foot, he trip the other boy watching him fall. " I don't 

like being man handled." He felt his whole body getting hot. 

" You asked him to go to the dance. What were you thinking! You were suppose to be helping me. How could you." He screamed with rage. 

" For you information, he asked me to the dance. I hate to say this, but he doesn't like you in that ways Harry. Do I need to pound it through you think skull? But your to blinded with jealousy to realize that. Look I've liked, even loved him since I came here. Do you know how I felt when you asked me to see if The one I have possible fallen in love with liked you. To see if I could bloody get you with him. Do you know what that did to me. I felt like bloody killing myself. " He tried to walk out of the Bathroom , the other boy tackled him and held him down. That same moment Draco walked and the bathroom and stopped. With quick movement he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Gryffindor.

" Hurt him and you get it , Potter" He drawled with venom. In response, Harry stopped pinning Label on the floor and backed away from him. He stares at Draco Heartbroken. The Blonde edged over to the fallen boy and helped him up. While he was doing that, Harry took his advantage and ran past Draco out of the Bathroom. 

" What's his problem." The blonde asked.

" I'll tell you later. Lets go to lunch please." And with that they headed towards the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** Slytherin Common Room* **

" Well are you going to tell me or what?" Draco said sitting on the satin couch, next to Label.

He motioned him to come closer.

" Draco, I don't think it's my place to tell you but... Harry... well he likes you.. I mean really likes you. He was mad at me because you asked me to go to the dance. And before, he asked me to see if you like him." He whispered. The blonde sat there in silence for a minute. 

" Are you serious. This is bloody brilliant. Just think of what I could do to him!" The blonde said with an evil smirk.

" No, Draco don't... Don't do this to him... Nobody deserve that, not even him." He said sadly.

" Ok, I won't do it, if you kiss me I won't. " He said smirking once more. Blushing Label opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Draco grabbed he shoulder and pulled him forward. It wasn't one of those light kisses, their lips were fully intact. Label leaned forward into the kiss, sucking on the other boys lower lip. Label was the first to snap out of it and pull back." Look I have to do some research in the Library. uh.... bye."

" Well hurry back, I'll be waiting." He said , winking at the other boy. And with that e left heading towards the Library. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He picked out several books and headed the tables. He started to read. 

_' It is a common Fact that Tyriss have Long Black hair which turns white when in heat,'_

Label paused at the sentence. ~ it can't be? can it?~

_' When a Tyriss is angry it's body becomes really hot and electricity starts to flow.'_

" No... way...." He dropped the book and ran out of the Library. The Librarian watched him leave, shaking her head. 

" Boys these days." she grunted and moved on with her business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this is probably the longest chapter I have every written. Cool! Sorry Harry, but I'm tired of Draco being the enemy and weak one in these fics. So you think Label A Tyriss? R&R to see if he is and if he isn't. who knows. Just so ya know this story has a plot. just like all my other stories. and to think a young person could write this well? More Reviews pls. I'm trying as hard as I can to make my chapters longer. this is an improvement. k . Bye. ~ TameLion


	5. Mishaps

**Title: **Treasures

**Author: **TameLion (Tame--me, Lion--my Bro)

Pairing: Label Tsunami/Draco Malfoy Shiviiti Tsunami/Hermoine

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Jack! Nothing! So don't sue. Why am I even writing this? Its not like people listen. shrug Anyways just don't sue. Your only gonna get a sock or used underwear. I don't think you'd like that very much ack! Nothing! Don't sue.

**WARNING:** male on male content. And if you too dumb to know what that is, its Homosexual content. And if your to dumb to know that too, a male having sex with another male. And if you don't know what that is either, your beyond my help**.**

**Summery: **Summery: It is already sixth year at Hogwarts. Nothing had changes except the 2 new students who have arrived. Draco's attention is directed at one of them, but there is more that Draco and the person him or herself doesn't know about. Will this jeopardize their relationship

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 5: Mishaps**

Label ran all the way to his Common room. People who were in his way barely had time to move aside. Twice he had ran head on to other students. He slammed the Common Room door and knelt forward. Quickly catching his breath, he head for Draco's Private room. The dark oak door stood there in silence. He heard some shuffling from the other side of the door. Probably Draco He thought lazily. He crept up to the door, and stood there in silence.

Silently he pushed the door aside silently. Inside Draco lay on his bed with a candle lit on the floor. He was in a position that looked rather ravishing to Label. He arm , dangling freely at his side, his legs spread a few inches apart and his pajama shirt undone. His emerald eyes grazed across his face. His eyes were wide open and looking at the ceiling at the moment.

" Draco?" It was more of a squeak.

The Blonde boy sat up and patted the space beside him. " Come on. I'm not gonna let you sleep in the same room with those other perverts." He pulled the covers from beneath him and slip into them smoothly. " Well are you just going to stand there?"

Label tried to evaluate the situation but failed instantly. His brain didn't seem to be in the thinking mode. Why would it? You have a hot blonde in front of you waiting to go to bed with you. He blushed at the thought. He suddenly snapped out of the trance of thoughts surging through his head. " Having fun thinking?" Draco suddenly asked.

Label slipped his shoes of and his robes till the only thing left were his boxers. Yes, he's a boxer kind of guy. No briefs. Reluctantly he slipped through the silk covers and lay beside the other boy.

Draco slipped his arms under him and pulled him closer to him till their noses were practically touching. " I don't think we had enough time to get to know each other."

" Well my favorite color is green, I like to read bo-" Draco grabbed Label by the hair and yanked him forward into a ferocious kiss. He nudged his lips meaningfully against the other boys. Pulling back he licked his lips.

"Like I was saying, getting to know each other" Label scowled at him. The blonde ignored it and moved closer to him, resting his head against his shoulders. " I'm just wondering. How did you get the last name Tsunami and all? I mean, Tsunami is an Asian name ."

" I knew that question would come up once in a while." He sighed " My Sister and I were adopted by an Asian family in Korea. Um I think I was 5 when they adopted me. I don't know anything about me real parents or were I came from." Shrugs.

" So your real names probably not Label?" He said.

"No its on my birth Certificate. But there in nothing on Father or Mother, before my current Parents adopted me. It like they just disappeared. But I have a few hunches about where I'm from." he muttered the last bit.

" Really. So what's with the green eyes? I mean I never seen anyone your color with green eyes. Is that even possible."

Another shrug. " I don't know. It freaks people out. You thought I was a Goth didn't you?"

" Am I that obvious? " he grew tense.

" No, you were just right. I am a Goth. Sort of anyways."

" Well then Goths a very attractive. " He smiled

" Thank you. Lets go to bed ok. " Label leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. " Good Night"

The morning was just as romantic as the night before. Label was woken up by a horny Draco, who mean while was sucking on the skin under his ear.

" Enjoying yourself?" He as sleepily.

Draco jumped in surprise. " Sorry. I couldn't resist. Lets get ready or we will be late." Label pushed aside the covers and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a pile of fresh robes and underwear. His swiftly signaled Draco to take his bath, and resumes setting his clothes out. Draco somehow managed to creep up behind him with him noticing and slap one of his cheeks. The other boy whirled around in surprise.

" Draco!" He yelled at the fleeing body. The other boy dodged the flying pillow and closed the bathroom door in a huff. He came out of the bathroom 1 hour later, already dressed.

" Well it took you long enough. I already took a shower since you were in there so long." He glared at him in a friendly way. Grabbing his arm he dragged him to their first class. They already missed breakfast.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Library last Night::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shiviti walked through the isles of books. She was looking up a particular book on Love Potions. Turning sharply into an aisle, she read along the line of book. She didn't notice the little form hunched figure on the floor holding a large book. Because of that, she tripped over the person and feel flat on her face. Her skirt was hunched over her buttocks, giving the person a good view of her silk underwear. ( I just get even more perverted by the day. Oh and I Tame, wrote this part. Not my Bro)

The Stranger bent forward and pull the skirt down. Standing up, the stranger helped the other girl up silently.

" Thank you, Hermoine." She said a little surprised. Her blush was apparent to both of them.

" No Prob. Were you looking for the book." She handed her the book under her arm.

" Yes how did you know?" Her blushed was still there.

" I didn't. And your welcome. I have to go. Nice meeting you. " And with that she walked turned and left the other girl in awe.

::::::::::::::::::::::**Breakfast**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermoine watched Ron devoir his breakfast and scrunched her noise in disgust. She looked to her left. Harry who unusually quite looked at his plate narrowly. He hadn't said a word to her, yet she knew something had happened yesterday. He had been sneaking around lately, plus he has been being friendly with Shiviti's brother lately. Not that anything was wrong with that. She was very nice and....and pretty.

Her eyes flickered briefly to the RavenClaw table. She currently engaged in an conversation with a girl next to her, and trying to eat her breakfast at the same time. She looks cute when she talks Hermoine thought silently. She had never been interested in a girl like this before. But she wasn't going to handle it badly. Just be truthful

From across the room, a train of thoughts glided silently through Shiviti's head. Just be truthful She looked around the room, that voice was not hers. Her eyes came across Hermoine's briefly before she was distracted by her friends yapping. Am I telepathic? She noticed that her brother and Draco were missing. Hmm must be enjoying themselves. she smirked. A joke would be good right about now. She sent to her bother a stream of perverted thoughts....

Meanwhile in Draco's Room, Label was heading for the public bathroom. He turned the showers on and reached for the soap. Suddenly he saw a picture of snape posing for a nude painting, painted by Dumbledore. He dropped the soap and slipped on it by accident.

" Shiviti!" He growled

Shiviti chuckled to herself, earning weird looks from her friends. From the Gryffindor table, Hermoine watched the other girl chuckle slightly and continues eating her food. She couldn't help but feel that there was something more to this girl. She would find out.....

:::::::::::::::::::::**Double Potions**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Label and Draco barely made unnoticed to their Potions class. Today they would be making Stillness Potions. Stillness Potions were potion that would cause your growth and hormones to stop working. If you had made and advanced Stillness Potions and drank it you would never grow again, plus your hormones would stop working and dissolve. Which could cause some major problems. Stillness problems are used in Azkaban to torture prisoners.

Label and Draco were paired up, a relief to Draco. He was already tired of Potter. And the little stunt he tried to pull of yesterday was urging him to strangling the famous boy. Draco pulled out his notes and handed them to the long haired boy.

" Read the ingredients and instructions to me. I'll get the ingredients and you'll mix ok?" He nodded at his and walked past him towards the shed were the ingredients were located. He silently brushed his hand along Label's thigh while passing him. The first thing to get was Frog legs. He grabbed the jar of frog legs and headed back toward his table.

" What's the next thing?" He placed the jar beside the cauldron.

" Krentling hairs." This is how it went. While Draco was getting the ingredients, Label mixed the ingredients together till it was done .The potion was giving of a foul smell. It was a deep shade of gray with red strips popping up once in a while.

" Alright, it seems like everyone done. I'm going to pick out our lucky testers. " He drawled with a smirk. " Zabini, Granger, Weasley, Abbot, Finnigan, Tsunami and Barkley"

Label looked down at the cauldron and gulped. Draco turned some of the potion into a testing cup and handed it to him. " It won't be that bad." He nodded and stepped back.

Label gulped down the potion, and waited for the effects. He felt a jolt and that was it.

" I don't think it worked." Around him other students were bent down holding their stomachs. Suddenly his vision blurred and a flash of red surrounded him. The heat of his body rose till streams of sweat were falling down freely. Blue light surrounded him and his hard flashed white once and returned to normal. He like out a chilling scream and fell to the floor in a flash. Draco rushed to his side instantly and slapped him lightly on the face a couple of time.

" Professor!" Snape hurried to his side and lifted the boy onto his shoulder. " Class dismissed." He yelled from behind him, but the students who took the potion were to busy trying to handle the potion.

"Potter, get McGonagall to come in here and give the SetBack Potion " He slammed the door open and rushed to the Hospital wing. Draco not far behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Charms**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shiviti watched their current teacher babble about who knows what. Her concentration had slipped right from the beginning. Suddenly a student from 6th rushed into the Charms room and ran to the teachers side. He whispered something into her ear and her eyes flickered to her. She instantly knew that something happened to her bother. Without permission she pushed her chair aside and ran out of the room towards the Hospital Wing.

When she reached their, Madam Promfrey was busy at work making a special potion. On the bed across from her lay her brother, who was strapped to the bed writhing. If Draco and Professor Snape

weren't holding him down, he would have probably broken the straps. She rushed forward towards her bother, but Madam Promfrey stopped her.

" Don't dear. He's in shock. There is a force field around him. And only certain people can get through. Well only Strong magic. Stay Back Dear"

Madam Promfrey handed Snape the potion and he practically shoved it down the writhing boys throat. The writhing stopped and he lay there motionless. Madam Promfrey scooted her out the room. Draco Following behind. Heading for the only place of solitude she could find. She ran to the Library and collapse on the bookshelf. She cried silently. Somehow she found herself in someone arms. The hand was rubbing against her back affectionately. She looked up and was surprised. It was Hermoine. Her frizzy hair was pushed back and she was giving her a warm look.

" Thank you!" She whispered. Hermoine lent forward and kissed her, silently whipping her tears away.

" Don't worry he will be ok." She whispered to the surprised girl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yes. Finally I updated.! It is the longest chapter I have written. I'm getting better. Not this is Lion. The Brother. R & R. I'm gonna put this up at nfiction.net too. there is also a censored version of the story. Haven't got to that yet, but its gonna get real hot. Anyways I'm going to bed. Even though its way past my Bedtime.**

**Oh And that to Ssilence. Thank you for the Reviews.**

**Well that all from TameLion tonight. Bows Oh and Label was created in the image of my Brother, Label Kebbay.**


End file.
